The invention relates to lasers, and more specifically to tuning external cavity lasers.
Lasers are well known in the art. A laser typically comprises a front mirrored end and a rear mirrored end which are disposed so as to establish a reflective cavity therebetween. An active, or gain, region is disposed between the two mirrored ends. The gain region is constructed so that when the gain medium is appropriately stimulated, it will emit light. The rear mirror typically is substantially fully reflective at the wavelengths of interest, and the front mirror typically is partially reflective at the wavelengths of interest so as to allow a beam of laser light to be emitted therefrom.
A laser may be tuned to emit light at wavelengths of interest. Tuning the laser promotes emission of light at a desired wavelength. Tuning typically involves absorbing or scattering light outside the desired wavelength.
The invention is an external cavity laser tuner.
One embodiment constructed according to the principles of the invention includes a cantilever interposed between the laser cavity mirrors or operating as a mirror.
Another embodiment constructed according to the principles of the invention includes a torsional mirror interposed between the laser cavity mirrors or operating as a mirror.
A further embodiment constructed according to the principles of the invention includes a torsional filter interposed between the laser cavity mirrors.
An additional embodiment constructed according to principles of the invention includes an electrooptic prism interposed between the laser cavity mirrors.
These and other features of the invention will be appreciated more readily in view of the drawings and detailed description below.